Melody of SasuNaru
by Hallowed Lotus
Summary: Not strictly SasuNaru. A five song prompt for SasuNaruSasu and different aspects of their relationship. Sort of AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the songs used here.

Summary: This is a five song prompt using SasuNaruSasu. This means that these five shorts were written within the time of their songs….Yes they kinda suck.

Horoscope

Naruto knew that the world was out to get him, he just knew it. Everything from the weather to his horoscope in the morning paper had been against him. Even with his lucky charm and a temple blessing he had been rained on, stepped on, hit on (creepy girls!), and half crushed on his way to school. Now there he stood with water dripping from his messy hair, mud on his once clean uniform, and a new bruise to add to his fading collection, it couldn't get worse.

"Oi, dobe!"

He took that back.

"What teme! I'm not in the mood." Slamming his locker shut Naruto turned to face the bane of his existence, the perfect Sasuke Uchiha. The other boy was standing there smugly and just as Naruto opened his mouth to yell again the dark boy stepped forward and pressed his lips to the blondes.

"Horoscope said it was a good day to do that."

In Die Nacht

Sasuke reached over to the other side of the large bed and wrapped his pale arm around the warm body laying there. Pulling the other form close enough to his own to snuggle into the larger body he sighed peacefully and closed his eyes to try and return to sleep.

"Sasuke?" Came a sleepy question from the boy that the raven was cuddled to. "Something wrong?"

Sasuke debated on answering or pretending that he was asleep to save face but something in him just couldn't resist hugging the other closer and answering. "Not anymore."

Big arms circled him and pulled him close. "I love you"

"You too Naruto"

My Heart Will Go On

Naruto stared off into the setting sun; he could almost feel his heart breaking as he watched the ball of fire slip below the horizon. Another night alone, another day lost, another hope crushed. If only he wasn't the only one that still had hope, if only the others could feel what he did, if only he would come home.

It was incomprehensible how much someone that he had known his whole life but liked for less than a year could grow to mean so much to him. It hurt to know that he may be the only one to have been hit by love's painful arrow, yet he still hoped, still tried, still dreamed.

Standing as the night air swept around him Naruto stared off into the distance once more before heading off to his home. One more night of dreams, one more night of hope, one more night of conjured love.

"Sasuke…"

Bitch

Sasuke stared over the distance of the club to his tall lover. He was impressed with the blonde boy's tolerance of his almost violent mood swings, he knew himself that he was volatile going form tender to terrible in less than a second. If he could have he would have changed it but Sasuke Uchiha knew that it was hopeless when it came to control over his temper and tears and could only hope that Naruto was strong enough to deal with him.

Seeing a sleazy looking blonde slither up to his own blonde Sasuke felt himself go from tame to terror as he stalked over to them. "Bitch get lost he's mine!" He snapped clinging to Naruto's arm tightly and sliding against his chest as the scared girl disappeared into the crowd.

"Thought you were pissed at me."

"Sorry, I was just being a bitch."

"Don't be, you're my bitch"

My Lullaby (the one from Lion King 2)

Sasuke watched Naruto sleep with a small almost evil smile on his lips. Soon, soon the village would pay for what they did, banishing him, driving his brother mad, hurting his blonde, they would all pay. It would take some more time, some more manipulation before his beloved fox was ready to make his strike and take his rightful place as Hokage after the bloodshed. But time was something Sasuke had, and if it meant that he could get more nights like the one he'd just had with Naruto after an intense training session he was willing to take his sweet sweet time.


End file.
